Marry Me
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BA Bobby proposes Cowritten


Title: Marry Me

Author: Sassy and Jacquie

Rating: T

Summary: B/A Bobby proposes.

Classifications/Genre: Romance

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bobby could tell the moment Alex threw down her keys and sighed that she had had a hard day. He fingered the ring in his pocket as he tried to gather his courage.

"Bobby, didn't you take Luscious for a walk when you got home?" she said as she cleaned up the Labrador retriever's mess in the front hallway.

"Yeah I did," he told her, looking a little sheepish when he saw what the dog had done.

He gently took over. "Let me do that, babe. Go sit down."

She looked up at him smiled. "I've got it. How was your day off?"

"I was bored," Bobby admitted. The ring fell out of his pocket.

She picked it up. "What's this?"

Bobby grumbled under his breath as he blushed. "I wanted to do this right..." He saw her open the velvet box.

"Oh, Bobby..." She closed it and handed it back to him. "I shouldn't have opened that.

Bobby put it back in his pocket, still red-faced. He was still talking to himself. "Can't do anything right," he muttered to himself. "Can't even propose properly."

Then he felt her warm hand on his arm. "What's ever been proper with us?" She moved to wrap her arms around his waist.

He kissed her hair. "Dinner's ready whenever you are."

"What we having?" She didn't release him.

"Your favorite," he murmured in her ear.

"You..." she teased.

"Not only me, but spaghetti, garlic bread, meat sauce." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"The way to Alex Eames's heart is through her stomach...You figured that one out pretty quick didn't you?" She was thinking back to their first official date. He'd made the same exact meal.

"Even got the champagne."

Alex turned away from him then. She took off her coat, biting her lip.

"What'd I say?" When he didn't get a response, he gently turned her around, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Hey...Alex, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She moved away from his touch.

Bobby's eyes widened and then he hugged her tight. Alex let a tear fall down her cheek and let out the breath she'd been holding all day. She'd been afraid he didn't want kids.

He bent down to kiss her stomach. "Hi in there," he whispered.

She threw her head back and laughed. Her fingers tangled in his hair. "Boy or girl?"

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I don't care...I just want them to look like you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

"You're my angel" he told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm just a woman." She said softly.

Bobby took a breath, taking the opportunity while he was kneeling down in front of her. He removed the ring from his pocket again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She let the tears slip down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "I will marry you."

Bobby grinned at her. He swept her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. When he pulled back, her head was spinning. "I love you so much."

She held his face in her hands and looked him deep in the eyes. Slowly he put her down. "I love you too, Princess."

She closed her eyes as she felt a little dizzy.

"Whoa.." Bobby helped her to the couch. "If you're not feeling well, we can eat later."

"I'm starving." She said with a smile.

"You just relax. I'll bring your plate."

"Bobby, you worked hard on this. The table has candles; we will eat at the table." She kissed his cheek.

"You sure?" He kissed her hair.

"I'm sure." She pulled him mouth to hers in a sweet, long but gentle kiss. "I'm only pregnant, not dying." Her head leaned against his.

"Just trying to be a concerned fiancé," Bobby murmured, kissing her hair before he let her go.

"I like it when you are concerned."

"Oh..right.." Bobby picked up the ring from where he had dropped it on the floor to hug her. "May I put this on?"

"I'd hate to have to kick your ass if you don't." She placed her hand in his.

Bobby grinned at her as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand.

She stood and pulled him to his feet. "Kiss me."

Bobby didn't have to be told twice. Then he pulled out her chair for her.

Dinner was quiet as they talked about their days. Luscious stood at Bobby's side and begged for something to be dropped. "Bobby, give him something. He'll go away."

"You're just as demanding as your mistress," Bobby said, shooting Alex a teasing smile. He gave Luscious some hamburger that he had put aside.

"I am NOT demanding." She ran her foot up his leg.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not demanding, huh?"

"Well...maybe a little."

He chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss her.

She winked at him. "I think it's time we went to bed."

"The dishes can wait till tomorrow," Bobby agreed. He allowed Alex to take his hand and lead him to their bedroom.

"You...naked...now." She began undressing the moment they stepped into their bedroom.

Bobby smiled crookedly as he obediently stripped. He chuckled when she pushed him onto the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Bobby kissed her gently.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Alex said as she slipped him inside her.

"It's me that's lucky," Bobby whispered hoarsely as he started to move.

"I miss you at work." She said as she moved slowly.

"I miss you too," he whispered, burying his face against her and losing himself in her. A tear hit Alex's neck.

"Logan's not you." She held his face and wiped away his tears.

Bobby smiled softly. He kissed her, rolling her over so she was on top. She began to move faster as his hands on her hips encouraged her movements. "Alex..." he groaned

"Don't you ever leave me, Bobby...ever...almost losing you was enough. I can't live without you." Her tears spilled down her cheeks and turned into sobs as she fell against his chest and held on to him. Bobby whispered soothingly in her ear between moans. They came together.

"When what, Beautiful?" he kissed her hair.

"When are we getting married?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"Yesterday" her sleepy reply came.

"I bet we can find a Justice of the Peace who'll marry us by this weekend."

She sat up and looked at him. "You ready for that?"

"I was ready yesterday," he whispered back.

She smiled and placed her lips to his. He kissed her back and gently urged her down to rest against him again. "Now, seriously...do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Seriously, Angel, I'd be happy with either. As long as they're healthy." He sighed softly, kissing the top of her head. "Although I have to admit I keep seeing a little girl with pigtails."

"Pigtails?" She tried to hold back a giggle.

"Mhm."

"Names?"

"How about Cassady for a girl, and Damian for a boy?"

She smiled. "Cassady Francis Goren...Damian Isaiah Goren."

"Beautiful names," Bobby said, kissing Alex's lips again. She snuggled closer to him.

"Get some sleep, princess," he whispered in her ear.

"You too."

Bobby could still hear the worry in her voice, despite the fact it had been a month since he had been shot.

"I will."

"Need you back sooner rather than later...don't trust Logan with my baby's life." She kissed his chest.

"Doc said a few more days."

"Good...I miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised. Then he kissed her forehead, "But in the meantime, you have me here when you get home."

"And Luscious gets you all to himself." She teased. "He giving you a hard time?"

"Nah. We get along great."

Just then the big yellow lab jumped onto the bed. "Speak of the devil." The dog settled down beside Alex.

"Except when I want my fiancée all to myself," Bobby muttered to himself. He moved over slightly so Luscious could lay down.

"I can make him get up." Her eyes already slipping closed.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He kissed her head. "Just sleep."

Luscious nosed Bobby's hand, wanting to be petted. Alex reached behind her and lightly stroked the dog's side. "You gave him a bath."

"He wanted to look presentable."

"Oh he was in on it too huh?"

"Oh yeah." Bobby grinned, even though Alex couldn't see her. Exhaustion was pulling on him. His body still hadn't quite recuperated. It still fatigued easy.

"Go to sleep." She stroked his chest softly. She said this to the darkness though. Bobby was already asleep.

The End


End file.
